horror_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Psychosis Experiment
(Note: This isn't exactly a horror story or an info page for anything, just an idea I have for a game/film) Premise: A secretive government places a large number of men into an abandoned city and forces them into a lucrative game in order to study human instinct as well as specifics around certain people (ideals, morals, etc). The only hint the contenders get is an tablet containing the names and pictures of their fellow contenders, but leaving no clue if they should kill them and no hint of any consequences if the unknown specifics are not met, causing psychosis and paranoia to spread among the contenders and potential bloodshed to rage out. -'Characters:' John Dole Harry Carver Tom Crest Nate Vance Mark Hoss Bob Kramer Nick Winters Sammy Whittaker Henry Dunn Pete Jones Vinnie Voss Sam Branson Bobby Roth Hank Pitt Stu Greene Peter Dobson Steve Benson Wyatt Munsen Eddie Myers Dean Brown Marcus Carson Les Kennedy Warren Garrison Darryl Holmes Bo Cruz Joey Stone Thomas Malone Nicky Mell Elijah Meeks Ian McHale Toby Styles Oscar Drayton Axel Dupree Hollis Carpenter Darren Hill Dan Stephens Chad Miller Ned O'Grady James Wilkins Bud Watson Jim Hanson Mike Turner Chuck Montero Hunter Redding Owen Atkins Tim Hall Billy Haydan Joe McGee Michael Janisse Danny Ford Evan Freeman Ellis White Ed Black Ivan Zabrinski Boris Cabot Ryan Ness Jack Uri Louis Olsen Quentin Schultz Barry Carlton Ollie O'Day Lou Manners Jackie Emmerson Robby Warden Charles Lowe Ronnie Fields Roland Palmer Leon King Brad Bell Randall Hagen Brent Small Carl Norton Seymour Wright Johnny Fischer Earl Hart Derrick Payne Deetz Wicker Winston Pratt Howard DeLuca Lee Moon Cooper Greyson Cole Manning Avery Berg Wes Lang Robert Wallis Zack Fletcher Alan Pierson Brandon Swanson Gil Clarke Roger Polk Dennis Roosevelt Reed Cleveland Adam Washington Al Allen Jerry Taylor George Fillmore Ward Pearce Max Reagan Brian Forge Paul Knox Kent Grimes Larry Samson Cletus Harvard Cliff Porter Steven Hudson Sean Arlington Brock Barnes Mason Murphy J.D. O'Neil Frank McKenna Leroy Lacy Russell Finch Otis Walsh Aaron Lesser Burt Rand Drew Brimley Raymond Booth David Brody Jimmy Manera Rick Candy Marty Kruger Vern Merman Aiden Jessup Archie Loman Jed Moore Ted Tuck Jeff Wellington Jason Marx Manny Jarvis Leo Whitman Edgar O'Nasses Seth Hattrick Jay Galloway Phil Peterson Gerald Jenkins Kyle Moffitt Declan Fogel Gordon Baines Matt Nichols Vic MacNeal Lance Ricketts Hubert Muller Albert Aiello Abraham Murray Samuel Bradson Daniel Smitts Freddy West Chet Manson Norm Alcazar Smith Newman Amos Cooker Nicholas Nash Walter Farkus Vernon Goodman Marv McGill Garret Haines Gary Dixon Rupert Weiss Merle Linderman Tony Brennan Len Whannell Juan Ramirez Artie Diaz Mervin Welles Ray McKigney Noel Mackey Silas Barkley Angus Metzner Gus Holland Preston Reyes Raul Morales Jose Martinez Javier Hernandez Landon Marks Leonard Hillard Farid Tazim Yusuf Asad Lyle Dillon Bernard Hopper Jesse Ernst Gareth Bennington Tad Prince Gabriel McNamara William Tate Will Walken Bill MacFarlane Wilhelm Oates Stuart Prescott Wade Wharton Earnest Villega Vincent Tierney Woodrow Howell Sidney Fuchs Morty Gallo Sonny Bennings Jeremiah Strandberg Alexei Eldridge Doug Burns Greg Toomes Lawrence Zito Charlie Madsen Adrian Moran Frankie Arquette Francis Blue Hans Welch Stan Hubbard Ben Butcher Richie Wolfe Benny Fox Keith Scruggins Patrick Overbeck Stanley Torres Joel Mooney Matthew Curtis Pat Potts Clarence Griffin Garfield Stoakes Spencer Swift Luke Harlow Harvey Jeffries Davis Wilkinson Lars Ferguson Gene Bowers Harris Combs Douglas Batts Martin DeVito Roman Conway Homer Meyer Simon Lane Tobin Kimble Dominc Fry Harold Zoid Kevin Doddler Clay Molica Rot Mott Jesus DeSanti Joaquin Escuella Paco Rodriguez Trevor Farb Julio Alvarez Franklin Paisley Christopher Armstrong Mel Blank Clive Mandelbaum Clyde Jigger Dylan Wolner Matias Gutierrez Carter Banks Mac Hayes Jorge Jimenez Miguel Juarez Vladimir Peck Mikhail Drago Grover Hooks Glenn Ardimore Eugene Epstein Colin Creed Quint Ligner Lincoln Shyster Jonas Knight Willis McSweeny Herbert Allende Cecil Williamson Elliot Wendell Tord Frost Dick Crowe Ricco Dietrich Orrin Standish Clint Heere Clifton Dillinger Ozzie Flanders Kirk Metcalf Kurt Lynch Alexander Dawes Vito Miner Andy Osborne Anthony Neeson Liam Pazzi Phillip Mendoza Jeremy Rivas Rich O'Bannon Don Boyle Donnie Barker Dom Pickton Guy Lombardo Sylvester McReed Dustin Sing Justin Hawk Sal Rooker Claude Holton Walt Emery Louie Dyson Remo Wilson Remy Sykes Bucky Finnigan Grant Johnson Duke Jackson Aldo Tommasino Callum Pike Dutch Shermac Floyd Krespi Teddy Marley Denny Barnaby Dwayne Hoffman Moe Quinn Lester Wynn Morris Krugman Reggie Young Art Crane Virgil Halvorson Morrie Gennaro Morgan Marston Reginald Perry Dwight Minter Manuel Warbeck Pierce Raft Diego Cortez Theodore Roosevelt Kenny Otto Malcolm Hickery Wally Biddleton Wilbur Church Troy Goldberg Roald Nedry Ralph Muldoon Scotty Sheen Sheldon Corvin Neil Hammond Miles Blaire Eric Upshur Josh Easton Nolan Crop Bennett Larkin Logan Dupont Willy Braddock Rudy Thatcher Lowery Gilchrist Mitchell Kincaid Ash Crews Gavin Matthews Jordan Dreyfuss Cedric Hicks Duncan Roberts Connor Andrews Dale Connors Tucker Verheiden Percy Ridgewell Ernie Hargreaves Jude Sarno Bartholomew Gould Ricardo Stubbs Jasper Hastings Orson Kirby Ross Gooding Jake Bonila Tavis Adams Serge Vinci Paulie Falcone Luis Gomez Lucas Reid Rod Becks Moses Bates Rashid Amir Jared Sanders Rodrigo Ruiz Josiah Cort Achilles Karkanis Desmond Vidic Tariq Lalonde Chen Chu Dexter Bostick Chester McArthur Omar Bradimore Tobias Kirbson Trent Parker Maurice Brett Wilford Wentworth Coach Monroe Kenji Taft Jorgen Close Kenneth McKinley Ken Strauss Tyrell Garth Tyreese Coolidge Lonnie Hawkins Lionel Hoover Petey Truman Cornelius Gunn Tyson Harding Wallace Eisenhower Gunther Waters Sully Boyd Cam Unger Ahmed Dunning Tahir Pinkerton Todd Hadley Edwin Stans Saul Loomis Ethan Garland Waylon Trevitt Jeffrey Pink Jimbo Gallo Randy Flanagan Bernie Bailey Jethro Leland Monty Quayle Devlin Higgins Jerome Plumber Jamie Calhoun Pierre Breen Rodney LaRouche Werner Conroy Berto Deckard Graham Marrero Hannibal Klar Anton Hamlin Hamish McLeon Nikolai Colfax Brooks Nelson Emile Bridger Cisco Santiago Tommo Edison Viktor Buchanan Craig Felton Parks Savini Kendall Mandel Herb Stein Clark Jarlath Rolf Thorne Sven Simons Mikkel Mahoney Eli Chapman Jonah MacDougal Nigel Coffins Lloyd Weaver Edmund Braun Jefe Lomez Finn O'Dale Arnie Steel Silvio Feldman Denzel Groening Vargas Keyes Abner DeMarco Noah Horneck Irwin Landis Johan Dane Andrew Reynolds Arthur Tudor Corey Snow Federline Smythe Franco Craven Algernon Caulk JaJuan Stavrakis Amerigo Rickles Arlen Milius Gravis Markos Basil Horowitz Norbert Verdegast Ennis Zanfino Taso Tunnicliffe Beauford Harker Tuco Farmer Raj Rooney Delbert Gardner Dario Mancini Lucio Argento Mohammed Krelborn Leopold Donley Obi Copperfield Woody Murtoff Archer Riggs Ibrahim Iwerks Kieran Carney Bass Thackery Jiro Hampson Hilberto Levitt Felipe McDermott Donal MacGuire Garvin Corman Raoul Cordell Giuseppe Bertino Manolo Duffin Ferdy Trelawney Giovanni Benetti Forrest Nessler Ali Rousseau Jacques DeBois Rafael Fitzgerald Gabe Baldwin Darwin Ebert Ruben Conrad Caleb Ecgberts Elvis Merrill Ricky Elrod Isador Salazar Ripper Forrester Ub Driscoll Johannes Berwick Bruno Berkowitz Aristotle Bartalos Category:Ideas